Andy's Surprise Visitor
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: It is now 4th of July. Aunt Bee tells Andy to expect a surprise next month. Who would the visitor be and how would he react to the surprise? Find out
1. Chapter 1

It was summertime in Mayberry, North Carolina. I, Andy Taylor, who is in my senior year in high school was outside hanging out with a couple of my friends.

"Andy, what do you plan to do this summer?" a girl in my class asked.

"I'm not sure what I want to do. Maybe hang out here in Mayberry."

Her name was Louise Finch, and we had been seeing each other for about a year now. We aren't steady or anything. We're just neighbors and classmates.

My friend, Barney Fife, was out of town for the weekend. At least it gave me some time alone.

"What time is it?"

"It is 4:13," I answered.

When I answered the question, we both heard Aunt Bee calling me to come in.

"I guess I will see you again sometime this weekend?"

"I don't think so, Andy. I want to start thinking about college. I think you should do the same thing."

"I'll talk with you later, Louise. Aunt Bee is calling."

"I can hear her. Talk next time."

I walked her to her driveway and made sure she got in safe.

I kept hearing her call me. So I ran inside.

"Andy, didn't you hear me call?"

"Yes, Aunt Bee. I wanted to walk Louise home."

She's a very lovely girl. Maybe she'll be your wife someday."

"I don't want to think that far ahead, Aunt Bee. She thinks I should start looking for colleges."

"I agree with her, Andy. You just can't stay here in Mayberry your whole life."

"I know. This is where I grew up, and I don't want to think about leaving."

"You might have to when someone accepts you."

I saw she made a lot of sense. She made ham, and fruits, and vegetables for dinner that night and vanilla cake.

I washed my hands before sitting down.

"Has Barney come back yet?"

"Not yet, Aunt Bee. He won't be back until Sunday," I answered.

"That's right. I do have some news I want to share."

"What's that?"

"You have a surprise visitor next month."

"Who?"

"I can't tell if it's a surprise. That visitor is getting excited about coming here."

"When does that person coming? You should've said something about it earlier so I can be prepared."

"I promised your surprise visitor I wouldn't tell who is coming out next month for the fourth of July."

"Let me guess. Is it somebody I know?"

"Andy, guessing isn't allowed. You'll just have to find out for yourself when the person comes out."

"Give me a few hints," I begged.

"No hints and guesses. I can tell Barney as long as he doesn't tell you. If he does tell, it won't be a surprise, would it?"

"No, Aunt Bee."

Now it was time for dinner.

"Maybe I can talk Barney into telling me if you share with him."

"No, Andy."

Barney Fife was my best friend and we have known each other since kindergarten and have been until high school. Who knows, maybe the two of us will go to college together, but you may never know.

What Aunt Bee didn't want to tell me the surprise visitor was a family member. Just let him be surprised himself, she told herself, and see how I react.


	2. Chapter 2

I got together with Barney after the weekend. He had fun on his weekend visit, he told me. I found that a good thing.

"Andy, did I miss out on anything when I was gone?" Barney asked.

"Not much, but there is something I'd like to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Aunt Bee told me I have a visitor coming out for the fourth," I answered.

"Did she say who?"

"No, but all she said was the visitor is a surprise."

"I wonder who it can be. Did you try asking her who?"

"Yes, but she won't give me any hints and said I can't guess."

"That's a bummer, Andy. Did she say I can know about it?"

"She did, but she's worried that you would tell me."

Barney isn't very good at keeping secrets, let me tell you. He's more on the share this now type of person, so it gives you a good idea what he's like about keeping secrets and surprises.

"Did I miss anything else?"

"No, Barney," I answered.

"I thought I did."

"No," I said again.

"What did Aunt Bee say about doing something on the fourth of next month?"

"Really didn't say anything. I guess that's up to the guest that's coming out to visit Mayberry."

"That makes sense. I'd like to meet whoever the person is."

"Not sure if there will be time for that, Barney. Aunt Bee didn't say how long the guest will be here."

"I agree with that. Did she give out any other hints about the person?"

"No," I said for the third time in a row.

"I see. Still, I'd like to figure this one out."

"So would I, Barney. Maybe we can do this together."

"Sounds like a mystery this time to me," Barney replied.

"I understand. Maybe it could be somebody we might or might know," I agreed.

"I bet. I can do my best and see what this is all about."

"Good luck, Barney. If you have anything, you can tell me."

"I plan to. Maybe this could be a new person that she's never told us about," Barney guessed.

"Since she's not telling, I'll have to agree with you."

"I thought so. Did she say she'll have pictures of the visitor before he or she comes out here to Mayberry?"

I shook my head and answered, "No."

"That's not much we can do about with the answer as no," Barney told me.

"I know. We'll find out sooner or later."

"True. How would you like to come over to my house?"

"I'll go. But first let me tell Aunt Bee."

Barney waited outside of the house while I went in to tell Aunt Bee.

"Barney's welcome to stay here for a while, Andy," she told me.

"I know. I haven't been to Barney's place for a while. Maybe next time," I said.

"Okay. You be home before three – thirty. You need to do your chores."

"Fine with me."

I usually am not a complainer when it comes to chores, but we all have to do them, like it or not.

I went through the front door once again.

"That didn't take long. Did Aunt Bee say it was okay?"

"Of course, she did. I have to do my chores when I come back," I replied.

"Those aren't fun," Barney said.

"I know, but they need to be done."

He agreed with me again. We took my car since he walked over.

"You don't need to bring your car, Andy. I'm not very far from you."

I listened to what Barney had just told me and locked the doors again.

"Sorry, Barney. This surprise visitor has been on my mind since Aunt Bee told me about it. I just haven't been thinking straight lately because of that."

"I understand, Andy. Just keep talking Aunt Bee into giving you any more hints."

"She won't. This is all we know," I told him.

"True. Would you tell me once the surprise comes? I want to see for myself."

"I plan to tell you, Barney. Maybe this guest is local," I guessed as I followed Barney.

"Maybe, but I haven't given that much thought, but you can be right."

"I hope I'm right," I agreed.

The entire time I was at Barney's house, all we did was talk about other things and ate a few snacks.

Then 3:30 came, and I said good – bye and he offered to walk me home.

"Sure, you can walk with me if you want to. I'd like the company."

"Good. Just call me when the visitor gets here."

"I will. It's not too far from now."

"I know."

He walked me to the front door and then I went to do my chores like Aunt Bee asked me to.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the fourth of July. Aunt Bee told me to stay at Barney's place for a while, so I did just that. I didn't argue with my aunt.

"Is your visitor going to stay at your house?" Barney asked.

"How am I supposed to answer that? Aunt Bee didn't tell me anything. Did she tell you who the surprise visitor is?" I asked.

Barney nodded.

"She did, Andy. It's going to be a very nice surprise for you."

"At least it's a good thing. Why don't you go ahead and tell me?"

"Okay. You have to promise that you didn't hear it from me."

"All right. I promise," I told him.

"Good. The guest happens to be a family member you haven't seen since you were two weeks old."

"That long ago? Please continue, Barney."

"Aunt Bee said the surprise visitor is your own mother."

"What! I don't think Aunt Bee told me any stories about my mother when I was growing up. Did she tell you how long she'll be staying?" I asked.

This sure is quite a surprise, so it was no surprise that Barney would tell me, the surprise is now ruined.

"Barney, don't get Aunt Bee angry if you told her what you said to me."

"That's why I told you not to know. All you have to do is pretend to be surprised. Can you do that?"

I nodded and said, "Barney, I happen to think this pretending thing would give Aunt Bee a hint that you ruined it."

"I know. It'll be my fault that I told you."

I agreed with my best friend.

"My mom and dad already know because Aunt Bee stopped by at my house earlier so that way you would be with me until she wants you to return."

"That's fine with me. You and I hang out almost all of the time."

"That's true, Andy. I enjoy your company when we're together like this."

"So do I," I agreed.

We went outside since it was really nice out there today.

"So that means the surprise visitor will be here in time for fireworks?" I asked.

"I have no clue. Let's just wait and see what time the flight shows up."

"That makes sense. Flights can be complicated."

Barney agreed. That's how it works when you're flying on the airplane. We grabbed a couple of lawn chairs so we could sit down. We didn't have sunscreen, but it didn't matter much to us.

We didn't say much when we sat on our chairs, which was okay. We had lemonade in our glasses. Barney's mother usually makes the lemonade homemade, and it's really wonderful, if you ask me.

"I bet Aunt Bee made my room look nice for the visitor."

"Probably. I happen to think your bedroom needs a makeover, Andy."

"What makes you say that?"

"The paint looks like it wants a fresh coat or two with the same color."

"I don't care what the paint has done to my wall."

"Maybe not you, but I'm sure Aunt Bee will probably say the same thing."

I didn't say anything right away. I watched as Barney gulped his lemonade.

"I'm going back inside and get another refill. Do you want anything else?"

"Thanks for the offer, Barney, but no thank you."

"Aunt Bee mentioned to Mom and Dad that she'd call when the visitor arrives so you can go back home."

"That's fine with me."

I drank more of my lemonade.

"Tell your mother this lemonade is wonderful."

"I'll make sure to do that, Andy. Glad you liked it."

"I always like it."

"True."

I wasn't yet ready to return home. There's no telling if this visitor will be staying here at my house or what. That I'll have to find out for myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I know it isn't the 4th of July anymore and going to August, I wanted to make this a short story. Here's the last chapter.

I finally was able to go back home around dinner when it was set on the table.

"How was your time at Barney's?" Aunt Bee asked me.

"It was a really nice time, Aunt Bee," I answered.

"That's good. You and Barney are very close friends."

I nodded, agreeing with my only aunt. I didn't have any other relatives, sad to say.

"Your surprise visitor should be out shortly," Aunt Bee told me.

"It better be good.

"Of course it is, Andy."

Tonight was roast beef, fruits and vegetables. I like roast beef every once in a while. I heard some shoes walking towards my way.

"Now close your eyes, Andy."

I did exactly what Aunt Bee told me to.

"You may open your eyes now, Andy."

I did just what she told me to.

The woman looked to be in her mid – thirties, long red hair, glasses, pierced ears with hoops, perfume, and a lavender dress with matching shoes to go along with it. I didn't think I've seen this woman before. I did what Barney told me to – pretend to be surprised. I didn't need to pretend. I already was, to tell the truth.

"Andy, can you guess who this surprise visitor is?"

I shook my head answering, "No, I don't, Aunt Bee."

"This is your mother, Andy. Her name is Terry Taylor."

Aunt Bee saw on how surprised I really was. I was so speechless that I couldn't say anything.

"Hello, Andy," the woman named Terry said.

"Hi," I said within minutes.

I looked like I was going to faint. I had an idea – go call Barney and have him come over to meet my mother.

"Aunt Bee, can I call Barney and invite him over for a while?"

"No, Andy."

"Why not?"

I figured he might have just sat down and have his own supper as well. The three of us sat down at the kitchen table after meeting my mother for the first time.

"How long will you be staying?" I asked her.

"Just for the evening. I hope to go back to Charlotte since my daughter lives there now."

This sure is a surprise, I told myself, but didn't bother sharing with her and Aunt Bee.

"You've grown so big since you were two weeks old, Andy. You have turned out to be a very handsome young man."

"Why, thank you," I told her.

So she came out all this way to have the opportunity to surprise me, and I didn't seem to mind one bit.

"How many children do you have, Terry?" I asked.

"Just call me Mom, Andy. I should have never sent you away from me, but I had to do it. Your father was a drunk at the time that gave me the idea to give you to Bee. I didn't want your father to be a bad example to you on that. This is why you came to live with Aunt Bee."

At first it made me wonder if I was adopted, but it was part of my imagination, as you could see.

"Has Barney met her, Aunt Bee? I was thinking of inviting him over."

"Yes, he has already met her. This is why he was asked not to say anything to ruin your surprise."

"About that, Aunt Bee. Barney did ruin the surprise," I began.

"Tell me what he did."

"Barney did tell me to pretend to be surprised because he told me. I asked him to tell me, so he did. He never told me that he met. No wonder this story is made up."

"Barney sure never has learned to keep a secret. That's just part of his character."

I agreed with her. If my mother never gave me away, life would have been different. It did make me think she wasn't alive, but it turned out I was wrong.

"When Barney told me to pretend on acting surprised, I didn't need to pretend."

"Good thing you didn't listen to him, Andy. Sometimes surprises can be good if people don't ruin it for you," said Aunt Bee.

So my mother only stayed for a short while as planned. This might be a story to share when I have my own children. Now it was time to think about picturing what my future was and that would happen sometime soon.

"Andy, I would like to keep in touch with you when I head back to Charlotte. Tell your friend it was nice meeting him," Terry said to me.

"I'll tell him, Terry."

"Just call me Mom, please," she said a second time.

"I'll do my best on that," I replied.

We visited for a while longer, and then Terry got up and left after we said good – bye. Next time, Barney should keep his mouth shut.


End file.
